Ash Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Fairynapped
Cast *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) *The Indian Chief - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Indian Chief's Wife - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) Transcript *(at the Indian Village, since Ash has returned Misty to the camp, the indians have freed his friends) *Sylvester: How! *Ash Ketchum: How! (Then Sylvester does some hand motions) *May: (wearing blue war paint and a headband with a purple feather in it) What's the Chief doing, Milo? *Milo: (wearing green war paint and a headband with a green feather in it) He's delivering an oration in sign language. *Max: (wearing yellow war paint and a headband with a yellow feather with the sleeves of his footy pajamas wrapped around his waist) What's he saying? *Milo: He says, Ash Pan, mighty warrior, you have saved Misty, and made me, Sylvester, heap proud. *May: Well, he certainly doesn't look heap proud. (giggles) *Sylvester: Make Ash Pan heap big chief. (puts a big feathered headdress on his head) You are now a little flying eagle. *Misty: My hero! *Ash Ketchum: Yahoo! (jumps with delight and flies around the totem pole while the Lost Boys, who are also wearing war paint and Indian headbands, cheer for him) *Everybody: Yeah! Flying eagle! Flying eagle! *Milo: Bravo, bravo! *May: Oh, how wonderful! *Max: Hooray! (as Ash lands next to Sylvester, he, Sylvester, and Misty sit down criss-cross applesauce with their arms crossed. The others do the same. As Misty hands Sylvester a pipe, Sylvester blows a big smoke upside-down triangle in the air. Ash blows a small smoke upside-down triangle inside the big one) *Sylvester: I will teach the pale-faced brethren all about red men. *Milo: Good! This should be most delightful. *Porky: Uh, what makes red man red? *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck: When did he first say, "ug"? Say, "ug?" *Max: Why does he ask you, "How?" *Everybody: (singing) Why does he ask you, How? Hana mana ganda Why does he ask you, "how? Hana mana ganda Once the Mobian didn't know Are the things that he knows now But the Mobian, he should learn a lot And it's all from asking, how? We translate for you. What mana means? *Sylvester: And ganda means that, too. (the whole gang dances) *Everybody: When did he first say, "ug?" Hana mana ganda' When did he first say "ug?" Hana mana ganda (Blu is impressing Jewel, but is impressing his mother-in-law Lady Tremaine. instead. Blu gasps 'Huh?' when he sees that it really is his mother, Lady Tremaine) In the Mobian book, it say When first brave married squaw, He gave out an heap big "UG!" When he saw his mother-in-law. What made the red man red? What made the red man red? Let's go back a million years To the very first Mobian prince He kissed a maid And start to blush And we've all been blushing since *Ash Ketchum: Yahoo! *Everybody: 'You've got it from the headman The real true story of the red man' No matter what's been written or said Hana mana ganda *Sylvester: Now you know why the red man's red! (the Party continues) *Milo: Wahoo! *May: Luigi! *Max: (asks May to hold his bear) Squaw take my papoose. (runs while doing war whoops) Wahoo! *May: Toad! *Sylvia: Squaw get the firewood! *May: I've finished the firewood. Now I can party. *Sylvia: Fine, go ahead. (Peach dances with the others) (Thumbelina is watching the townspeople have fun because she is depressed until Lackey grab her in a sack) *Lackey: Begging your pardon, Starlow. But King Leodinas would like a word with you. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts